gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Season
The Season is the 32th episode of Season 3 Synopsis Gumball was messed up because Christmas is always the same, he solves this problem by making the best Christmas ever in history Plot in the Watterson's house, Gumball says that he has been thinking, Darwin is curious of what it is, Gumball says that"every year Christmas is all the same, wacky presents, happiness" and always claims that he wants it different this year, as he says,it must be special, Darwin replies by saying that it will take forever if he wants that to happen, Gumball says its not that hard, and says that he made Sluzzle tag before, Anais says that he is sort of right, Gumball says if there are any plans to make the Christmas special, Darwin had a plan to make the biggest Christmas tree ever, Gumball thinks its a good idea and asks if Anais has an plan, Anais had a plan to build the biggest Snowman ever, Gumball said he had an idea to make "bigger" gifts. Gumball asks on how to make the biggest Christmas tree ever, Darwin says that they shall cut a pine tree, thus returning home, Gumball finds a Pine Tree and says that it looks exactly like a Christmas tree, Anais says that it can't fit to the house, Gumball and Darwin start cutting the tree, Gumball and Darwin puts the tree into the living room, Gumball says that it fits perfectly(when it doesn't really fit)a view of the tree is shown reaching the roof, Anais facepalms, Darwin says that what Anais did was the palm of happiness, Gumball says that they shall do the biggest presents, Darwin says its a good idea while Anais says its not, Gumball says Anais is a weirdo, then leaves Gumball is shown trying to make a big box while Darwin's is already done, Darwin encourages him to make the big box, while Gumball encouraged himself, Gumball finishes the big box, Gumball says that it is Great, Good and Gigantic, Martha suddenly shows up, Gumball screams, Gumball says that she surprised him, Martha says i know then gets confused by the giant presents, Martha asks to whats that, while Gumball says its their traditional present, Martha says its not because she said its too big, Darwin says its not while Martha says it is, Gumball says that it might look quite big to them and says that they are trying to make Christmas special, Martha says well then, Boyfriend, Gumball affectionately says Bye Martha, Darwin slaps him and Gumball says whats that for then Darwin says that he needs to focus on their project, Gumball says fine then Martha appears and asks if she can help, Gumball and Darwin both decline, Remy then comes and asks whats that and gestures on the giant presents and Gumball answers presents then Remy says that its so big, Remy walks away and says "later..guys" it is already 6 hours before Christmas time or 9:00PM while Gumball and Darwin are shown trying to push the giant presents, Gumball convinced Darwin to push harder, Darwin replies by saying that he is pushing as hard as he could, they break the door and an inch of the wall, Anais is surprised and says its Giant Snowman time, they proceed to gather some snow, after a while, Anais thinks that they have enough snow, Remy shows up and said that they have a lot of snow, Anais says that they're building a giant snowman, Remy asks if he can help, they agree while Martha shows up and says "and me" Gumball disagrees with what she said, Gumball says no dogs allowed, Gumball says that they shall build it A time lapse is shown while they build the biggest snowman ever, it is shown that they've taken 3 hours, Gumball says 3 hours before Christmas time, Darwin says that they're already done making the giant snowman then shows that the snowman they built is as big as a vertical truck and they used trees for the arms, Gumball says its good and says to prepare the Christmas lights, they start putting lights into their tree and a giant star at the top, Gumball says its the biggest Christmas he ever seen, Nicole and Richard return home and the children says Merry Christmas, Nicole says Merry Christmas to them too, Richard says "what a giant Christmas tree, Nicole says what is he talking about then saw the giant tree, Anais says that there's big presents too, Richard said wow too big, Nicole said it is well wrapped, the clock shows 10 minutes before 9:00 P.M, Gumball reminds them to prepare the food, Remy says that he is going home, he leaves, Nicole puts food into the table in a space of 10 minutes, Richard is Surprised, and said that they shall eat, they eat peacefully, and all the people of Elmore said 2 words which was the 2 word for christmas Merry Christmas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Transcript {thinking} Gumball-I been thinking Darwin-about what? Gumball-every year Christmas is all the same, wacky presents, happiness, I really want it to be different this year, you know, special Darwin-its gonna take forever if you want that to happen Gumball-wait, it’s not that hard, you know, to make it a little special, we made Sluzzle Tag before. Anais-sort of right… Gumball-so any plans? Darwin-making the biggest Christmas tree ever! Gumball-yea that’s a good idea, what about you Anais, what’s your idea? Anais-giant snowman! Gumball-I have a plan too, its bigger gifts! Anais-ok…lets go {Christmas tree} Gumball-how can we get the biggest Christmas tree ever! Darwin-what about cutting a pine tree go back to the house Gumball-look, a tree that fits perfectly to a Christmas tree Anais-I don’t think that can fit to the- and Darwin cuts the tree and put it back to the living room Gumball-see, fits perfectly is shown that the “Christmas tree” reached the roof facepalms Darwin-that’s the palm of happiness Gumball-what about biggest presents Darwin-good idea Anais-bad idea Gumball-weirdo, common Darwin, let’s go leave {big presents} is shown trying to make a big box while Darwin’s is already done Darwin-common Gumball, you can do it! Gumball-I can do it! right finishes his box Gumball-Great, good and gigantic present Martha-hello screams Gumball-you surprised me! Martha-I know, uhhhh.. is confused about the gigantic presents Martha-what’s that!? Gumball-that’s just our traditional present Martha-no it’s not, it’s too big Darwin-no it’s not Martha-yes it is Gumball-ok it is kind of big to all of you, but we are trying to make Christmas special! Martha-oh, well then, Good luck, Boyfriend! Gumball-affectionatelybye Martha slaps him Gumball-what’s that for Darwin-Focus on our project! Gumball-fine appears Martha-can I help Gumball-no! Darwin-no! Martha-fine walks to them Remy-uh.. what’s that gestures to the Giant Presents Gumball-presents Remy-so big walks away Remy-later guys! {giant snowman} clock shows its only 6 more hours till 9:00 P.M and Darwin is shown trying to push the giant presents Gumball-push harder! Darwin-I am pushing it as hard as I can break an inch of the wall Anais-wow Gumball-I know right Anais-giant snowman time! start gathering snow Anais-I think that’s enough shows up Remy-wow, you guys, have a lot of snow Anais-we are building a giant snowman goes to visit the Watterson’s house Remy-can I help? Gumball-yep Martha-and me? Gumball-no Martha-why? Darwin-no dogs allowed walks away Gumball-lets build this timelapse is shown, while they build the biggest snow man ever, it is shown it taken them 3 hours Gumball-only 3 more hours till Christmas time! Darwin-yea, and we are already done making the giant snowman is shown that the snow man is as big as a vertical truck, thus using small trees as arms Gumball-good, prepare the Christmas lights put Christmas lights into the giant tree, and a big star at the top Darwin-done! Gumball-it’s the biggest Christmas I’ve ever seen! and Richard return home Everyone-merry Christmas! Nicole-Merry Christmas to you too Richard-what a giant Christmas tree! Nicole-what are you talking about? looks at the tree Nicole-big Richard-and tall Anais-they’re big presents also Richard-wow, so big Nicole-and it is well wrapped clock shows 10 minutes till 9:00 P.M Gumball-better prepare the food Remy-I am going home leaves puts food into the table in 10 minutes Nicole-all served table and the walls are fully decorated and prepared Richard-wow {Christmas time} Richard-let’s eat eat peacefully of the people in Elmore goes outside Everyone-Merry Christmas to all!!!!!! Gumball-people! ends Trivia * What he said about Sluzzle Tag is a reference to what they did in "The Lie" where they made a made up holiday called Sluzzle Tag * the fact that they used a real tree for a Christmas tree is a reference to Kid V.S Kat where the family used a tree for a Christmas tree * Martha, again is in the episode, made by Rainbow Cupcakes, check her out!! Characters Major * Gumball * Darwin * Anais Supporting * Nicole * Richard * Remy * Martha Nuttels Minor * Sphere Citizens * Marvin Finklehimer * Old Chalkboard Lady * Yellow old man * Cobby Nuttels * Penny * Patrick Fitzgerald * Mrs. Fitzgerald * AiAi * Jill Valentine * Chris Redfield * MeeMee Gallery Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Short Fanfictions Category:Season 3